Anime Games
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: characters from 12 popular anime shows have been reaped to compete in the Hunger Games. YOU! the reader and Gamemaker and sponsor, get some say in the tributes fates via PM. May The Odds be Ever In Your Favor


District 1

Haruhi Fujioka never dared to display her fear of being chosen in the reaping. And she was good at it. But she was scared either way. True, living in District 1 meant fewer slips, but thanks to tesserae related reasons there's one or two extra slips with her name on it. Haruhi decided to go in her school uniform, it being the nicest outfit she owns. Oh, and despite her name being in the female bowl, she got away with waiting among the boys. Right next to her was Tamaki, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Its okay. There's nothing to be afraid of" he told her. Haruhi's mind just went back to the previous night.

It was the night of a thunder storm, those nights when Tamaki was always there for her. It was a routine that whenever those nights occurred, he'd come rushing over to support the frightened girl. That night was no exception. He came in as usual, comforting the frightened and frail Haruhi as usual. "I- I'm scared" she muttered in his embrace.

"Its okay. The storms not going to get you" he whispered, getting the wrong message.

"Its not just the storm. Its the reaping tomorrow" Haruhi then explained before squeaking at the sound of thunder, burying herself in Tamaki's embrace. The Host Club leader took that as a surprise. He knew very few people in District 1 who were scared of being picked at the reaping. Haruhi just proved that those people exist. And he did not understand such fear at all. Unless you're a career in district 1, where being in the games gave you pride, the odds of being reaped were very low. Plus it was never a big deal. he himself never thought anything of the games, just like most of his district. Still, he comforted her and told her everything would be alright.

The same ol video played and the announcements and speeches were made. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Like always, lady's first" the escort lady said the usual, walking over to the bowl filled with names. A few of them having Haruhi's. The cross dresser in the guys area stiffened, her muscles tense. The escort waved her hand around the sea of papers, touching each and everyone teasingly; raising suspense of course. Eventually, a single paper was raised. HARUHI FUJIOKA

That sure brought questions when the neighboring boys looked at her. And in that moment, Tamaki finally understood her fears. Being forced to leave everything and everyone you ever knew and loved, for the sake of something that could be the end of you. Right before walking up the stage, Haruhi turned to him, just to say the following words: Don't you dare Tamaki-sempai. And just like that, she walked away and was up on that stage.

Honey was on his last year. Lucky bastard. He stared at his friend on stage, which only made things harder for him. But he had to do it. This was the last chance he was getting. After watching some random guy get reaped, the pressure was what forced him to volunteer as the male tribute. "So, what would your name be?"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me 'Honey'"

"Oh, your one of the Haninozuka's. Yeah, your family volunteers all the time"

"Yeah, we tend to do that" Honey said half heartedly. In truth, the guy was simply forced to do this out of family tradition. He didn't want to be a failure. But he didn't want to die either. In the end it was his family that won after much pressure.

District 2

Our brunette ninja girl had her hand clutched around the heart shaped eye patch in her pocket. Sure, she never wanted the damn thing in the first place, but when you look at it during the days leading up to the reaping, it can turn anyone into a career. And that's just what happened to our dear Jubei-chan. The lovely eye patch had turned her into a career tribute. And just like that, extra slips with her name are in the bowl. She wanted to be in the games. Make the eye patch useful for once. And she was actually confident she'd get her way. But despite such confidence and determination, there was always the small voice in the back of her head, the anxious pounding of the heart. The old Jubei speaking her fear of the new. Either way, that did not change the following:

The escort lady walked on stage, did the usual ritual, and selected a random name. JIYU NANOHANA was the name on the slip of paper. Being a new born career, Jubei climbed up onto the stage with pride.

District 3

Rei waited in line being her usual quiet self. She was given very little information about what was happening, and in return gave very little care. After all, she said the following words herself: If I die, I can be replaced. She felt just as emotionless as she seemed. Her red eyes watched Asuka volunteer simply out of pride. That's what happens when Shinji gets a higher synchronizing score than her; she does stupid things. As for the male tribute, there was no story behind the name SHINJI IKARI being picked. Just irony.


End file.
